


Sky High and Oceans Deep

by Shirayuki_Zion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I hate tagging L, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really uncomfy with that real names, Slow Burn, The Nether (Minecraft), This is very hard to understand hmmmmm, Why is philza not in the character tags wh-, no beta we die like wilbur soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayuki_Zion/pseuds/Shirayuki_Zion
Summary: Warning: I do not ship the people behind the characters, I only ship their "skins" as you would say. Please, if you are uncomfortable with shipping, do not read this book.Moved here from Watty-paddy because I would not risk myself getting ✨cancelled✨ and the news is that the mature books and the m/m books will be deleted so there's that too-================================Why do you think people leave their past? Fame? Money? Peace? Or is it because they don't want to stay?Who is the one that is truly good? Truly evil? Is the world just black and white?When will people come back to your life?Will you accept them? Will you shut them out?When will you look at the world and see only shades of grey? How would your view on the world change when you just think?Who gave you the right to decide who dies? The right to decide who lives?Who are you? Who are you to play God?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Death, Oceans and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: read the tags, people ^^  
> ____________________________________________

_Do you remembe_ _r_

_The day that you changed?_

_It hurts..._

_I_ _don't_ _know why you all did this_

_All i wanted was a family..._

_No matter..._

  
  


_It wont happen anyway._

================================  
**3rd Person P.O.V.**  
================================

Dream ran through the forest, frantically leaping from tree to tree. Behind him, screams and shouts of anger gets softer and softer, as he escaped from the aggressors. He doesn't let himself trust anybody anymore, after all, his own family let him be killed. Every part of his body hurts, the stabs from swords and burns from fire slowly getting to his physical strength.

As he skillfully dodged the branches in his way, he thought about what happened in the past few hours. How he had tried to do everything for his family, only for them to side against him. Dream felt what little of his heart remains shatter as he saw them raise their sword against him. He shouldn't have trusted them, he shoudn't have trusted anyone, after all, everyone will betray him at some point.

  
_("Your reign of terror is over, Dream" Tommy said as he brandished sword against him. He looked around, seeing everyone in the server there, ready to take his measly little life, to destroy the server. He laughed "if you think you can kill me, you have another thing coming.))_

As he was thinking, he didn't look where he was going, and slipped down a cliff and fell into the waters below. Dream tried to claw his way to air, but ultimately failed. He sank down to the ocean floor, where his memories and tears and sadness will be washed away with the current.

As he sank down, his actions flashed before his eyes, memories speeding through his vision, reminding him of his actions that hurt a lot of people. Deeper and deeper, the water started to get colder, and he can feel his warm tears mixing with the ocean. The water flowed into his lungs, painfully squeezing out any air inside, but oddly, he felt at peace

He mentally sighed, deciding to give up, after all-

**_No one cares for him anymore._ **

================================  
**Three days later**  
================================

A figure floated over the waves, giggling as the water brushed against his toes. They played along the shoreline, ecstatic that the ocean was starting to get warmer as summer approaches. They soaked up the rays of the sun, as it warmly caressed their cold, pale skin. It was a beautiful day.

Suddenly, a soft meow catched their attention. They turned back to the land, and saw their beloved cat waiting for them.

They floated to land, and picked up the beautiful feline and walked over to their home. They don't need to eat, but they liked the taste of it, so they still consume food. They entered their home, heading downstairs to make their lunch for today. They reached into the barrels full of ingredients and took out some.

They took out some wheat, a few slices of beef, some fish, and a few mushrooms. They made bread, cooked the beef and fish, and made mushroom stew. They put it all on a tray, picked the tray up, and headed upstairs to eat. While they were doing that, the cat, who was named Patches, rubbed herself on their legs, showing her love for her owner.

They did not know who they are supposed to be, or what their name is, but they know that they are _("content??? Happy???")_ peaceful in their small cottage. Though, they do feel lonely without other people with him, but whenever they try to remember the people they _(once?? Its all unclear for them, merging into one single blur. Maybe that was for the best, they thought")_ once knew, they would get headaches, so they stopped.

That was fine, they don't need the stupid memories they cant even remember. Its not worth it to get hurt trying to remember what happened to them before coming here, only to get hurt again and again. They would rather forget about it, and focus on what's here now.

It might be selfish, but they felt that they were so selfless for so long that they _(snapped?? Got triggered?? They_ _don't_ _remember a time where they were selfish. They did everything for_ _themwhycanttheyseethatwHATDIDTHEYDOWRONG_ _-)_

"mreow~?" They snapped out of their memories as Patches meowed at them "Huh- oh... I did it again, didn't I? 'm sorry Patches..." They let go of their hair, which they grabbed while they were thinking. This is why they don't want to remember. They'll panic and panic and will hurt themselves and possibly hurt Patches too.

_'This life is very peaceful'_ they thought as they observed the pale, white walls of their home. It would look small by other's standards, but for them, it's the perfect size of a home. Because that's what it is- a home. _(A home is a warm place where you make good memories in, right? So isn't this place my home? But whenever I say that to myself, why does my chest hurt and I feel like crying? What is the meaning of this?)_

As they looked out of the window, the only thought they had was what they would do tomorrow. Would it be a warm, sunny day? Or will the skies let out their tears? Only time will tell. That is no matter, after all, they have all the time in the world.

Little did they know, that this peaceful days wouldn't last forever, because nothing will always stay the same, and the world thrives on change.

Change will start with a flap of a butterfly's wings, for far beyond the horizon, a group of people will set out to find the person who is the most powerful on the server. For as long as the server stands, there will be a conflict that arises, and everyone shall be sucked into it.

As I close this chapter, let this be a reminder to you:

Even if you try to drive out the person that is the one who first let you in, out of your life, you will soon find yourself looking for them. That is a truth of this world.

===============================


	2. Wings of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and beginnings of healing, and reflections of the left behind lover.

================================  
**3rd P.O.V :** **L'manburg** **and Greater SMP.**  
================================

Silence. It permeated the air after they finally drove off Dream. Even though they felt like celebrating, somehow, their chest feels so very stuffy, almost like they would start crying at any moment.

"Hey....we got fuckin rid of Dream right? It's what we all wanted, right?" Tommy cried, while holding onto his chest. He looked around, searching for answers, but only one answered him. It was George. "We did..." "Then why do I feel so empty? I should be feeling happy that he's gone, right? I mean, he did some fucked up shit, and him being gone, he can't do those types of things again, right?"

Tommy cried out, distressed about these confusing feelings in his chest. Around him, the people grimaced, as a strange feeling arose in their chest. It rose to their throat, constricting and stuffy. One of them choked, but no one cared to see who it is, for they felt like choking themselves.

No one answered him, after all, no one knew how to answer that question. "I think" Punz started, tired and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep "I think we should discuss this tomorrow." "What? But the fuckin answer to my question-" "Can wait for another day. But for now, we need to take a rest."

Punz looked at everyone's faces. All of them looks tired, sweaty, and in some, pained. "Its best for us to talk about this tomorrow, because I can see that some would actually faint if we discussed this tonight." Puffy followed him, stating that "He's right. We are all tired, some of us are hurt, and we all need sleep. We can discuss this tomorrow."

And so, they dispersed into their individual homes. But sleep did not come easily. They tossed and turned all night, Dream's hurt and betrayed face all etched into their minds.

================================

The next day didn't bode well for everyone. It was dreary, and the skies are gray, like it would rain any second. The flowers looks like they are wilting at the edges, the tension in the air is palpable, and the quietness hung over their heads like a guillotine waiting to drop any moment.

As they trooped to the White House to meet up, they noticed that the air is still, and there's no gust of wind or a breeze from any direction. It seems like the whole land is mourning the loss of Dream, though they don't know why. It was very unsettling, for even in the calmest days, they can hear the wind echoing from afar in the distant forests, but now? They can hear nothing but their own breaths and the soft scrunching of the earth beneath their feet as they walked along the weathered paths.

They all soon arrived at the meeting room,where they sat down at the chairs that are arranged in a circular motion. Here, they are all **equals**. Here, no one is above anyone, and all of them are heard. But, now is not the time to talk about other things. They came here to talk about the one who made the SMP, the one who changed all of their lives, one way or another.

**They are here to talk about** **_Dream_ **

**It is time to start the Meeting.**

================================

"Alright, be serious now." Sam said, as the last of them sat down. "It's time to discuss about what will happen now that Dream's gone. Any suggestions?"

"How about we chase him down?" suggested Quackity, keen on finishing the tyrant once and for all.

"Quackity, we don't even have enough resources for that." Sapnap countered, shutting down Quackity's protests.

"Sapnap's right. Dream is an experienced speedrunner, remember? It is most likely that he got a lot of resources already, enough to fight all of us even." George supplied, knowing full well that going after Dream now will more likely have more consequences on all of them rather than Dream. They exhausted a lot of potions, pearls, totems and golden apples on the first fight, what more if they went after him right now?

Tubbo leaned against Tommy, just glad that they could finally do kid things again, without the threat of Dream behind their backs. 

Puffy and Niki looked at the two of them, feeling happy that the two kids would get to enjoy their childhood without the constant war and fighting. (but there is something nagging at the back of their minds, reminding them that **Dream was a kid too, but who was it that took away his innocence?** They ignored it, because that monster isn't their little duckling, never their little warrior. It wasn't **their** Dream.)

Niki looked away, and addressed everyone at the table. "For now, let's all calm down and enjoy the peace. We'll prepare if Dream comes back here, though I doubt it, but we wont actively seek him out. We'll let him come to us. Is that a good plan?"

Unanimous voices of agreement rose from every side of the table, everyone relaxing in their seats, ecstatic and thankful that there will be no more fighting, and they'll get to enjoy the days in the SMP.

All except one. Fundy loved Dream, he really did, but his ex-fiancee has undeniably done a lot of damage against a lot of people, and traumatized Tommy and Tubbo for life, but he still love him. His beautiful, wonderful, love of his life, Dream is so very bright, he shone brighter than the sun itself. His beautiful Dream, with his wheezing laughs and breathy giggles. His beautiful Dream, the only one he fell in love with, ethereal and lovely.

  
Fundy just hopes that **one day**

_**One day they will have their perfect ending.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**_ Even though he thinks it's impossible. _ **

  
================================  
================================


	3. Red Vines and Brewing Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflections of a tired god, and the beginnings of a hunt

================================  
**Outskirts of the Greater SMP**  
================================

Techno breathed in the chilly air, as he sat upon a tall hill overlooking the places that are _**absolutely**_ covered in vines, twisted all over the houses and spires. It brought a strange sense of beauty, but it is a terrible, terrible sight.

_**Burn it** _

**_It is absolutely horrendous_ **

_**'blood vines'? Hah, as if** _

_**Sacrifice to the Blood God** _

_**Scrambled egg for breakfast~** _

_**Burn the vines** _

_**Burn it** _

"Chat, I know that you don't like the egg, but its with you all now, and I have the obligation to tell you to play nice"

_**But its horrible** _

_**Disgusting** _

_**Kill it with fire** _

_**Eat it for breakfast** _

_**Disgusting egg** _

**_I hope it dies_ **

"Now that's mean. We'll observe it a bit more to see if it would be a problem to us." Techno sighed, travelling to the more populated areas of the SMP with his emotional support bear took out a lot of his energy, but not enough that he'll be killed while on these grounds.

Snacking on a golden apple, he watched the people rush to and fro down below. He let Ranboo go back first, intending to gather intel about the "red egg" that BadBoyHalo is raving about. He's not too keen on it, but as long as it doesn't affect Phil, then it's fine _(or is it?)_

================================  
**Sometime in the Past**  
================================

" _D_ _ream?" "Techs!!! Hi this way come on-" "Wait Dream slow down-"_

_The two (rivals? Friends?) ran down a winding path, hidden behind bushes and flowers, leading to a place only two of them knows until to this day._

_Beautifully covered in small plants and flowers, it is a small piece of heaven. A small escape_ _from the chaos that is the SMP._

_As they laughed and played in the sunlit clearing, Techno grabbed Dream's hand, making him look at Techno. "Promise me, no matter what happens, that if ever you are in danger, you must call me." "Techs, wh-" "Promise. Me." ".... Fine.. I promise to call you when I'm in danger, no matter what." "Know that I'll always be there for you ok?" "Haha, sure yea ok" "I'm serious" "Whatever you say, Bacon"_

_===============================_

Techno opened his eyes, wondering if Dream still remembers that promise. Their friendship might not be understood by other people, but he knows that Dream will always stand by him, just like how he will always stand by Dream. His brother, all but in blood, the only one aside from Phil that will never betray him, never use him as "The Blade" and see him as such, and when time comes, throw him away, like a discarded piece of paper.

He stood up with a sigh, and used his trident to fly away. He has more pressing matters now, and needs to head back home. He still needs to see if Ranboo is affected by the egg, and prepare for the time that the Eggpire will invade his land, where his precious family is protected by him.

================================  
**L'manburg** **and Greater SMP**  
**================================**  
At first, they are very ecstatic, happy that Dream wont bother them again. Building the Snowchester, exploring the pand, they did everything to their heart's content, free from the large shadow of the villain _(or is he one?)_

The land seemed to be in mourning, though it isn't totally visible. Fundy would look outside one day, and somehow at first glance it looked muted and grey, but it would disappear at a blink of an eye. Ghostbur would float around, watching as the flowers wilt when there's no living people looking.

Slowly, as time passed, their cheer slowly dwindled lower, until the things that make them happy only numbed their hearts further. It felt terrible being in the main SMP, and most of them left to other places to stay there. People still live in the main place, but the tension there is unbearable.

It got to the point that everyone actually came to discuss about it. They trooped to the White House, just like they did once Dream escaped their grasp.

_**Once again, The Meeting starts.** _

================================

Around the table, they sat on the chairs circling it. The tension in the room is thick, making them feel like choking on the air. Nothing like a few months ago, when their cheerfulness was at its height when Dream left. After a few moments, someone spoke.

"Can someone explain to me why these things keep happening to us?" Tommy said, impatient as ever. No one can explain it, because no one knows what the hell is happening.

Fundy started to speak. "......this has been happening since Dre-" "SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THAT NAME." "But-" "I SAID SHUT UP!!" Quackity roared, feeling the hatred for the green-clad man coursing through his veins.

Fundy whimpered, remembering that Quackity hates Dream, and he never told him that he still loves Dream, and that he cannot stand even to hear his fiancee's name. It hurt him, to see that they aren't ready to see his fiancee just yet.

Puffy tried to calm Quackity down, even though she is incredibly sad to see the people still not being able to let go of their anger against her duckling _(not her duckling anymore. Her duckling will never come back, he died when she decided to never give him a second chance)_

They couldn't decide what to do, and argued about it for a long time. It got to the point that people were shouting at each other, until one suggestion froze them all, and calmed the storm. It was Bad's suggestion.

**_"What if we bring Dream back?"_ **

================================

"Are you crazy? He's going to kill us!" Tubbo said, with the rest agreeing. "Think about it this way" Badboyhalo said, keen to bring back his friend "He have the most power in this SMP, apart from Technoblade. Everything started falling apart when Dream left, so what would happen if we bring him back, huh?"

"It might be a good idea." Sam piped up "I mean, we wont know until we tried? What do you all think about it?"  
Tubbo hesitantly answered them "I think that, we should try it.. But as soon as he does something shady, he will be put on house arrest." "Does he even have a house, though?" Tommy asked.

It was Punz who answered. "He does have a house. He built it far away, that you have to nether travel to get to it. And even then, you have to get through a series of caves to arrive to the entrance."

"Then he might be in the surrounding area near it" Sapnap said, knowing full well that Dream had put his spawn in that house.

"Well, then there's our plan" Puffy finalized. "Now, we'll split into groups so that we can cover more ground."

As such, they divided the people into these groups:

\-->Group 1  
• Sapnap  
• George  
• Badboyhalo  
• Antfrost  
• Skeppy

\-->Group 2  
• Quackity  
• Tommy  
• Tubbo  
• Punz  
• Sam

Puffy, Niki, and Fundy decided to stay behind. They would be the ones to take care of injured people, just incase. They are ready to do anything to find the green-clad man again. Their friend, their acquaintance and their sworn enemy.

**It is time for them to bring back Dream.**

**But is he ready to be taken back?**

================================

Far beyond the SMP, a figure stirred. Deep in their mind, they know what is going to happen in the next few days.

**_Chaos_ **

And they aren't sure if they are prepared enough to face it.

_**-Chapter End-** _

_((It is peaceful....._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_**For now** _ _))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boi got a lot of projects from school, so this is hella late


	4. Fire and Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt, and more importantly, two people who may or may not screw up the storyline

================================  
 **At the Main Nether Portal**  
================================

Infront of the main portal of the SMP, _(I forgot its name, F)_ Bad called out to the others that are going to the area where Dream's house is( _was)_ "Are you all ready?"

A chorus of agreements met him. Even the people who hates Dream's guts knew its more beneficial to everyone if he's in the SMP. But they silently knew that they would still be hostile to him, and make him beg for their forgiveness, and then laugh in his face.

_(_ _how arrogant of them, to think that they deserve apologies, as if they are better than Dream himself. Fools, they think that their ledger is clean, when its just as dirty as his.)_

As they stood infront of the Nether Portal, their hearts fluctuated between high and low. With enough resources to last a month, they started to go inside the portal.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Far behind them, a grim figure looked at the mere mortals at the portal. How selfish of them to take back what they drove away.

"⍑𝙹∴ ᓭᒷꖎ⎓╎ᓭ⍑ 𝙹⎓ ||𝙹⚍, !¡ᒷ𝙹!¡ꖎᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭᒲ!¡. リ𝙹リᒷℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷꖎᒷᓭᓭ, ∴⍑ᒷℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹ᒲᒷᓭ ʖᔑᓵꖌ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ||𝙹⚍ 𝙹∷ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ ᔑꖎꖎ ⚍!¡ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑╎ᒲ... ||𝙹⚍'⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷリ ᒷリ𝙹⚍⊣⍑, ᔑリ↸ ╎⎓ ||𝙹⚍ ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᒲ 𝙹リᓵᒷ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リ, i ∴╎ꖎꖎ ℸ ̣ ᔑꖌᒷ ᔑᓵℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ. T⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭ ᔑリ 𝙹ᔑℸ ̣ ⍑, ᔑ ∴ᔑ∷リ╎リ⊣ ᔑ⊣ᔑ╎リᓭℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍, !¡ᒷ𝙹!¡ꖎᒷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭᒲ!¡." _**(how selfish of you, people of the SMP. Nonetheless, whether he comes back with you or not is all up to him... You've taken enough, and if you hurt him once again, I will take action. This is an oath, a warning against you, People of the SMP.)**_

================================  
 **In the Nether**  
================================

The burning air of the Nether greeted them as they came through the portal. As they were adjusting to the Nether, Punz looked towards the Northeast, knowing a small path is marked with flames forever lit.

"Alright" Quackity said, while stretching a bit. "lead the way, Punz." They followed Punz, who led them to the North Path, and then headed East. "Uh Punz? Are you sure that this is the direction?" Sapnap asked. Punz answered, a bit annoyed that these people have so little faith in him.

"The path to his house is marked by fire, winding to the Portal to the foot of the mountain. This is the only way to the mountain, the land in-between these two points are teeming with mobs."

As they walked Northeast, sure enough, there is a line of fire leading through the burning hell. "Oh my muffins" Bad cried out in surprise "I would never think to do this kind of path!!"

Tommy and Tubbo jumped down a small ledge, not too high up from the continuation of the path. "Sometimes I hate to see that bastard's intellect everywhere." Tommy huffed, looking at the fire marking where to go. "Its a bit rude to shove that to everyone's faces like "Ooh I'm Dream!! I am so very smart~!"" Quackity laughed at him while shaking his head "Only you, Tommy. Only you"

In high spirits, all of them merrily walked along the path, until Punz shushed them and hid behind a wall. Following him, they hid themselves and looked at what's infront of them.

It was a fortress like structure, except that it was modified and had white accents made of quartz along it. Along it are twisted vines, reaching the roof of the Nether. Shocked as they were, something else horrified them.

The path is leading towards the inside of it, which is **_teeming_** with Wither Skeletons. They can see the mob spawners above the structure spawning more Wither Skeletons, which looked about to be thousands of them.

"Oh god..." George breathed out, not daring to be loud incase they'll alert the Skeletons roaming around near them. But it wasn't long before Punz caught their attention. "That's for people who got curious about the path" he said, while pointing to the side, where a tunnel is carved into the land of the Nether.

"That one is the actual place to go through. We just have to be fast, and don't attack the mobs roaming around." They readied their armour, and carefully scoped out the land before them. The mobs are, _thankfully,_ distracted, which is their cue to start running.

"Go go!" Bad shouted at them, holding Skeppy's hand as to not leave him behind. Near them, some normal Skeletons tried to shoot them, but they reached the tunnel before any of them got shot.

Punz quickly sealed the entrance, and then sighed in relief at that, as he saw that quite a bit of the Wither Skeletons have followed them to the tunnel. Behind him, everyone calmed down as they saw that the Wither Skeletons went away.

"Oh thank goodness" Tubbo gasped, quite a bit shaken up from seeing the structure "that place is so scary even from afar.." Tommy patted Tubbo on the back, gently. As Punz lighted a torch, they can see in the tunnel more clearly.

With polished blackstone and some granite, it looked to be like they were in a different biome in the Nether, except there is no soot falling down. Cascading down some walls are twisted vines, and dotted along the ceiling are crying obsidian.

"Wow, this looks ugly" Sapnap laughed, touching one of the vines. Around him, the group chuckled. "Well, it is made with weird items after all. I heard that he used a randomizer to pick out the materials.." "Haha! No wonder."

Walking through the tunnel, they came across a huge glass wall. On the other side of the wall was the inside of the structure, and they gasped in awe at the surprising beauty of it. They sang a few songs to keep their spirits up, but none of them remembers the lines to it, so it sounds to be just random tunes they made up.

Eventually, they made it to the other side, and they looks to the horizon, where the fire trail is leading to the beginnings of cut stone and stone bricks. They are near the goal, is their collective thought. Only a bit more, and then they can bring Dream back to face everything and everyone.

================================

Far beyond them, in the cottage near the sea, a figure clad in red greeted the small figure residing in the cottage. "Welcome home, big brother ^^" the small figure said, hugging the red-clad man. The man answered the figure, his heart twisting at the appearance of them. "Mm.. I'm home,  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 ** _you foolish little brother_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I lied, its a bit late lol-

**Author's Note:**

> Oml I finally started writing this!! I call it "ghosttagecore" au where the person is simultaniously dead and living their cottagecore life in the woods-
> 
> I am not a Dream apologist (am I? Idk lol-) but the reason I wrote it with Dream as the main character is for drama, because the person that everyone in the smp that has a connection with is Dream, and by making Dream angst, I can add angst to everyone's p.o.v. (because yes, I'm adding the prison, but in this story, Dream escaped the people that would put him into prison)
> 
> And then~ I can make the comfort a slow ass thing because, well, they still have to earn the trust of GhostDre!!! Isn't it fun???
> 
> Anyways, Moved here from Wattpad because I aint risking myself getting cancelled over making this kinda fic-
> 
> Follow me on Instagram if you would like, I am of the same name ^^ I post a lot of drawings there, and some of it are relevant to this pic so-
> 
> Anyways, I'll be going now
> 
> Ciao~


End file.
